


contructs

by sayohjna



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Eli falls in love with an eldritch beast.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	contructs

**Author's Note:**

> for a friend

Eli Ayase is a good girl. She goes to class every day, no matter how sick she feels. She gets all her homework in on time, and doesn't screw around or waste money. Eli Ayase is a good girl, so why does she hate herself so much? 

Nothing really satisfied her. Ballet was just repeating the same moves she had done all these years, math was just tedious but easy arithmetic. Even her student council duties were boring. 

It's not like she has nothing to live for, though. There was one thing that gave her the rush of adrenaline she so greatly desired, the reason to continue living this mundane life. A twisted sort of creature, beyond human, kept her entertained. 

'Nozomi' was what the monster liked to be called. But sitting here in front of her, looking so human-like, Eli could hardly call Nozomi a monster. The only thing that could give her away is her dark blue scleras. 

Eli likes Nozomi's eyes. Looking into them was like seeing a vast ocean full of creatures big and small, powerful and weak, eldritch and modern. Nozomi is one of these creatures, Eli knows. But she left that ocean long ago. 

Eli is brought back to the present by Nozomi's gentle humming. She shuffles with a tarot deck, one that Eli had bought her shortly after they met. 

"Oh no, this definitely isn't right," Nozomi says. "The Fool? You said that means something along the lines of beginner's luck, right? I'm far from a beginner." 

Eli shrugs. "I dunno much about tarot, that's just what Google said."

Nozomi hums a little more. "Well, it's interesting to see what humans have attempted to do with magic in the last twenty thousand years. Of course, I dunno how accurate tools such as these are. It's given me a couple right answers…"

"You've been asking it questions nonstop for days now. Surely you have enough information to judge its accuracy?" Eli asks. 

"Ehh, I was never big on statistics. Out of all the things humans have invented, math is probably the worst."

"Humans didn't invent math, we just discovered it." 

Nozomi chuckles. "No, you guys definitely invented it."

"Do eldritch beasts not have the concept of math?" 

"Nah. Math is a social construct."

Eli frowns. "That's just not true. Math is fundamental to the universe. How else would we distinguish different amounts of things? Surely you know the difference between one apple and five apples. Saying they're the same thing is--" Eli realizes Nozomi is laughing at her. "What?" she asks. 

"You're so cute when you get frustrated," Nozomi replies. "The difference between one apple and five apples is fair, sure, but what about the difference between one apple and one orange? Numbers can't help you there."

Eli tries to rebuttal that, but sighs in defeat after a few seconds of staring at Nozomi with her mouth agape. "Fine. I guess you're right," she finally says. 

Nozomi smiles. "I'm always right, Elicchi."

"No you aren't. You're not… right on top of me…" Eli says. 

Nozomi gets up from her chair and straddles the blonde. "That was awful," she smirks, settling her arms around Eli's neck. 

"It worked, didn't it?" 

Nozomi shrugs and presses her lips to Eli's. Eli welcomes this kiss with an open mouth, ready for Nozomi's tongue to touch her most sensitive places. Which she does, of course. Nozomi licks the roof of Eli's mouth, sending a shudder through Eli's body. 

Eli breaks off the kiss by throwing her head back and moaning. She's already worked up. This was just an appetizer, though. They're not even close to the main course yet. 

Nozomi's mouth opens again and out comes a lone tentacle with a second mouth on it, one full of sharp teeth. This mouth was a reminder to Eli that she's never seen Nozomi's true form, just bits and pieces of otherworldly body parts. Hints of the beast that lie below the surface. 

"Are you horny, Elicchi?" the mouth asks in a voice similar to Nozomi's human voice, but deeper, more raspy. 

'Horny' doesn't do Eli's emotions justice. There is no word for the insatiable desire she feels to wrap herself up in Nozomi and become one with the eldritch creature. To feel Nozomi inside her so deeply, so fully, that she'll never go back to her boring human life. But Eli simply nods in response, causing a smile to break across both of Nozomi's faces. 

"Well then, let's get started." Nozomi slides her hands down Eli's clothed chest. "Shall we get this out of the way?" 

Eli takes her shirt off in one swift motion. She's done this enough times to know how to be fast. Nozomi grins and squeezes Eli's boobs through her bra. 

In retrospect, maybe this is why Eli's normal life bored her so. Sex with an ancient evil really couldn't compare to college classes. 

Nozomi grazes Eli's lips with those sharp teeth, teasing her and making her pussy absolutely drip. She can feel it stain her panties, but honestly she doesn't really care. 

"Nozomi…" Eli says breathily. She rolls her hips against Nozomi's thigh. 

"You want them off?" Nozomi asks. Eli nods. 

Nozomi hooks her thumbs around the waistband of Eli's jeans and pulls them down, exposing the wet spot on her panties. Nozomi sighs dreamily. "You're absolutely gorgeous, Elicchi." She pushes Eli's thighs, and Eli spreads her legs gently. A mass of flesh from below slides up her leg and tickles the outside of her pussy. 

No matter how many times Eli feels them, Nozomi's tentacles never get boring. They're sorta gross, in a way, but it's a familiar kinda grossness that makes Eli feel safe. The tentacle pushes its way into the opening of Eli's vagina, delicately as if not to hurt her. 

Eli pulls Nozomi into a kiss, feeling the sharp teeth with her tongue and pushing into Nozomi's mouth. It's hard for Eli to focus, though, because Nozomi is  _ inside her _ and it's  _ so fucking good. _

It's so, so good, and Eli thinks she's gonna--

"Not yet, my love," Nozomi breathes in her ear. 

And then Nozomi's tentacles are gone, and Eli wants to scream in frustration. She was so close, damnit--

Eli lets out a whine. "Nozomi,  _ please _ ," she begs. She grabs at a tentacle, trying to pull it closer, but Nozomi just grins. 

"I think we should try something a little different, babe," she says. Nozomi delicately untangles herself from Eli's body. Since when did she have that many tentacles pinning Eli down? Nozomi sinks to her knees. With a hand that resembled human, she teased Eli with her fingers, causing a little moan. 

Nozomi laps up Eli's wetness eagerly, and her human-adjacent hands squeeze Eli's thighs. Eli moans again, louder this time. Probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear, but Eli doesn't care. She wants them to know how good she feels right now. Her head is absolutely buzzing, and her whole body shakes with pleasure. 

One of Nozomi's tentacles is snaking up again, and it lands right on Eli's clit. It's overwhelmingly good, and fuck,  _ fuck-- _

Eli shrieks as she cums hard on Nozomi's face. Liquid pours out of her as her pussy spasms and twitches. She lays there on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

As she comes down from her post-coital high, Eli thinks she might be feeling an emotion that doesn't even exist. Not to humanity, at least. It was like love, but more colorful. Fear, but more protective. Like the energy of a thousand suns compressed into a tiny little human heart. 

Reality slowly fades back in, and Eli can hear Nozomi purring like a cat next to her. "My cute little Elicchi. My favorite human," she says. 

Eli wraps her arms around her monster girlfriend and pulls her close. It's all silent for a while, and then… 

"Nozomi," Eli says suddenly, blushing. "Are you familiar with the human concept of marriage?" 

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" Nozomi says with a cheeky smile. 

"Do you-- Um, would it be possible to--" Eli stumbles over her words. "Would you like to be married to me?" 

Nozomi smiles again, but it's sad this time. "Human lives are short, Elicchi."

"I know-- I know, but-- I love you so much and I know you love me and I know it's stupid and crazy but I want to get married. If I could pick anything to have in my short life, it'd be you. I just-- I think that'd make me happy."

Nozomi hesitates before answering. "It'd make me happy too…"

There's an unspoken 'but' in there. "What else?" Eli asks. 

"...I don't think humans are in their most rational minds when they've just got done being fucked silly by an eldritch monster," Nozomi says teasingly. 

"Nozomi!" Eli says with a blush. 

Nozomi laughs. "I just wanted to see your reaction," she admits. "But… It would make me happy to be married to you. And it'd be a good first."

"First? You've never been married before?" Eli asks. Nozomi shakes her head. "Twenty thousand years living with humans and you've never thought to marry one?" 

"Not even eldritch monsters know everything."

"We can figure it out together." 

Nozomi nods. "Together," she repeats. 


End file.
